


Universe 6's Best Hitter

by Protoman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 2nd POV, Anyways, Like, because putting it in 3rd felt weird, because uhhhhhh yeah, even though i literally hate 2nd pov, hit is cute to me ok, i dont even write, i dont know why, i just read, if you somehow get enjoyment out of reading this, it's a selfish fanfic, literally how is there nearly nothing, no chumps here, nonbinary frieza race character, oc has balls and will stand up for themself, somebody give this man more love, the oc isn't particularly the 'strongest omg' but they ain't no fucking pushover, then that makes two of us, there needs to be more hit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoman/pseuds/Protoman
Summary: Your name is Mint. After being mistaken for a convict who happens to be the same race as you, you run away from your hometown planet. Finding refuge on what was once a desolate and primordial planet, you hideout there, unsure of what plan you should make next.Coincidentally, on a simple request from Whis and Vados, Goku and Hit visit Universe 6's Earth.AlternativelyWorlds collide.But also not really, because they're all on Earth.
Relationships: Hit & Son Goku, Hit (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Hit From Here

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should continue this. or don't? uhhhhhhh 
> 
> I feel like there was actual notes I did have to say regarding this fic but i don't remember anything now. bruh. and then i wonder why my mom calls me fishbrain

You knew your way around certain technology, but this kinda machinery was out of your area of knowledge and expertise. 

You frowned, looking at the space ship you had been using rather frequently to get around from planet to planet. Cheap, small, efficient. You see a puff of smoke wisp out from the side. Emphasis on cheap. Going to a shop was out of the question, you were low on funding. Fixing it, or at least pinpointing the problem seemed more plausible, but you still weren’t too confident on recognizing what the problem even was.

You heaved a big sigh, crossing your arms, frustrated at the situation. 

One idea crossed your mind, but you instantly disregarded it with a shake of your head. Asking someone for assistance was an immediate no. You had already gone through several situations in regards to talking to people, and none of them had ever been pleasant interactions.

Your frown deepened. No thanks to this appearance, you bitterly think to yourself. 

You stared at your pale green hands, and at the dusty ground beneath you.

Being a part of the bastard Frieza race certainly did you no favors. It only made people afraid and distrusting of you. An instant look at your face, your head, your horns, the change in their facial expressions tended to be the same. You jokingly considered donning a mask at some point but thought it to be rather silly.

But now… you stared back up at your dinky space ship. Ah, right. The real problem. It was a good thing you were in a deserted area, somewhere in a desert on a world you don’t even remember the name of any more. More smoke emitted from the ship. You weren’t too sure if that was a sign to check that part or to back up in expectancy of an explosion.

“Well.” You announced to nobody in particular. Your voice sounded a bit foreign to you, not having used it in quite a while. You walked towards the ship and gave it a sharp kick, harder than you wanted to. It reacted with a sharp screech, and the dent you created  _ definitely  _ did not make the situation better. Perhaps it was better to just ignore the problem at hand, and desperately find help in a last attempt effort. Firstly, that required finding signs of life. 

Childishly, you spun in a circle with your eyes closed and pointed outward. You open your eyes to see the same expansive desert. This time, with a direction in mind to head to.

You seemed to be set. All that was left was to make sure your face wasn’t easily seen. That was relatively easy with the massive hood you had. Covering your tail, however…

You look back at the appendage. There wasn’t quite anything you could do about that. You wrapped it around your waist as best as you could, in hopes that people just thought you were carrying extra weight.

Without giving it a second thought, you feel yourself power up with ki preparing to fly. At least this was something you always had control of. Your ki whirled around you, making you more eager to take flight. You gently lift yourself up from the ground and the dust whirls and gently settle back down. You make a mental note of where your spaceship sat. It still sputtered smoke.

You take off.

While absentmindedly paving your way towards your destination, you think back on all the sudden events that had happened. You weren’t trying to intentionally give yourself a permanent knot of anger on your forehead, but thinking about everything that happened to you the last couple of weeks definitely made you see red.

To start, you don’t look remotely  _ close _ to  _ Frost _ . That damned convict. Yet, anyone who looked at you simply thought otherwise.

You clenched your teeth. What were the similarities? Your shared race was one thing, but even a blind man could see you were two different figures. His whole muscle structure varied from yours. His horns were farther apart. He’s  _ blue _ , for crying out loud! You’re  _ green _ ! You pause mid-flight to toss fists around in the air angrily. You certainly weren’t leading a whole platoon of bandits, nor instigating wars for the sake of profiting off them. You were on your own home planet, minding your own damn business. So why were the constabulary after  _ you?  _ Why did they think you were him?

Your whole world flipped upside down when suddenly your home doors busted open, authorities demanding your head. You were never fond of law enforcement on your planet in the first place, but this furthered your opinion. Reasoning with them fell on deaf ears, leaving you no choice but to run off. Thankfully, you had no particular attachments to anything there anyway.

You stare down at the ground from above. You hadn’t realized how high you were flying. Peering more at the scenery, you took note of the sudden greenery, a good sign. A better sign than anything else that has occurred, anyway. You expended more of your ki, chasing the grass below as if it were going to disappear. Fingers crossed you could come across a town or clustered city that provided you both privacy and machinery. You mentally prepared yourself for the worst-case scenario. 

But you never prepared for the strangest case scenario.

-

“Wow! They’ve even got a Capsule corporation here! It’s as if I’m on the exact same Earth!” Goku exclaimed, dramatically pointing towards a rather rounded building. Hit acknowledged the comment with a grunt. They set themself at a slow walking pace, careful not to alert any other people of their presence, yet walking around in public.

When Hit took up Vados’ request on visiting Earth, he had fully prepared to enjoy his time training and fighting with Goku. His obvious excuse being ‘well, I still have that job to do….’ but both Goku and Hit knowing that it was perhaps just his excuse to visit Goku. ...However.

Hit stared blankly at said Saiyan as he excitedly pointed to another building, still blabbing about something relating to  _ their  _ Earth. Yes, _his_ Earth… Hit shook his head. He should have known to press Vados for details on why she was so willing to send him and Goku to Earth (was Goku not already on Earth? Was he training elsewhere?). Those unanswered thoughts could have saved him a lot more time to do something else. He didn’t particularly want to wind up as an inspector for a planet that had just been refurbished with life. Literally. He was just that eager to see his rival again, that he had said yes to Vados' offer without giving it much thought.

“Man,” Goku put his arms up behind his head, “it sure was nice of Lord Beerus to wish his brother an Earth of his own, wasn’t it Hit?” Hit looked back at Goku after uncharacteristically staring off into space. 

“Yes. I suppose so.” He agreed. Goku gave him a grin but then changed into a rather confused look.

“Although… I’m a little confused about why Whis asked me to come here.” He crossed his arms in a sudden train of thought. “Lord Champa wanted an Earth of his own for the food, right? Why couldn’t he just come here to see for himself what Earth is like?” 

It was as if Goku was vocalizing every question Hit had. Having said that, he clearly didn’t have any answers to those questions either. He shrugged, hands still nonchalantly in his pockets. Not that Goku was paying attention to him anyway, instead, meandering through people, stalls, and vendors of people selling food. His eyes gleamed with happiness at the sight of anything edible. Hit’s mouth twitched in what might’ve been a smile at Goku’s endearing genuinity, but nobody noticed otherwise.

-

“Oh boy, am I stuffed!” Goku threw himself on the ground with a content, exasperated sigh. The two had relocated to a grassy area near the city. The location was surprisingly covered with trees and small bumpy hills. It flourished with wildlife, Hit took note. Hit leaned on the tree nearest to him, donning the iconic ‘cool guy pose’ with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes, at peace as a slight breeze passed by.

Not that it lasted very long.

“Alright!” Goku suddenly yelled, jumping up. Even Hit was a little startled at the sudden jump, but his body didn’t indicate much of a reaction as his eyes were still closed. He slowly opened them to see Goku excitedly stretching himself. 

“Alright!” Goku repeated. “Are you ready, Hit?” He asked. Ready?

“Ready?” Hit echoed his thoughts. Goku pouted.

“Ready to spar, I mean! Come on man, I’m dying! I’ve been waiting all day for this.” He groaned. Oh. 

  
“In that case, yes.” Hit felt himself getting excited at the chance of fighting Goku again. This strange trip would seem to be worth it after all. “Perhaps it is best if we move locations, however.”

“Why? Isn’t this like your home turf? In the shadows and stuff?” Goku teased. Hit huffed. 

“Fine, then. I’ll win with this advantage on my side then.” He countered, setting himself ready with his hands in his pockets. He slowly felt his ki quietly trickle through him. Quiet, yet a little violent. He hadn’t sparred in forever, it felt like. Not that he had ever really sparred with people in the first place.

"Alright! But don't go complaining to Champa that I beat you, okay? I don't need two gods of destruction on my ass." Goku shot. Hit never let the mockery of others words get to him, but somehow Goku's inane snide comments always brought out the worst in him. Or was it just apart of being rivals? Was this a rival thing? He didn't understand. 

Hit didn't have much longer to contemplate his relationship before Goku was already powering himself up to Super Saiyan Blue. He readied himself further, allowing no room for hesitation as he steeled himself. 

Almost immediately-!

They didn't clash. They both whipped their heads in the same direction. Elsewhere.

"You feel that ki too, Hit?" Goku's eyes bugged out. Hit had half a mind to be annoyed at the interruption and half-amused at Goku's face. 

"Yes." He answered. "We should ignore it." He wanted to fight. 

"Well…" Goku scratched his head. "Normally I would definitely just ignore it because I really want to fight too! But getting energy levels like this on Earth  _ never  _ happens. We've only got helpless humans here." He pointed out. Hit nodded in understanding. The humans there did seem  _ very _ defenseless. Everyone paid attention only to themselves. Nobody was truly on guard, he felt. 

"The only time we get energy levels like this are from invaders. Or other unusual aliens. Or assassins." Goku gave Hit a sideways glance. Hit smirked. 

"Let's just go check it out," Goku suggested. "I can use my instant transmission and just quickly check to see who it is! Hey, who knows! Maybe it could be a new friend to spar with!" He quickly got himself excited at the idea. 

"Or it could be an invader. Or an alien. Or an assassin." Hit pointed out. Goku chuckled. "Well, I've already had my fair share of all those! Plus," He clapped a hand on Hit's shoulder. "I've got you on my side if anything goes bad, right?" He grinned. Hit's mind was still rather focused on the sudden and slightly unwanted contact but gave Goku a small nod. Just this once, he'd help out. That is if there was a problem present.

"We should travel by flight, though. I imagine whoever is approaching this planet doesn't expect a sudden warm welcome." Hit stated. Goku agreed, and the two quickly powered themselves up to head in the direction of the energy they felt coming towards universe 6's Earth.

Hit mentally prepared himself for the worst, but didn't prepare himself for the strangest.

  
  
  



	2. Hit From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter an animal you've never seen before, and Goku and Hit watch you from afar. 
> 
> Alternatively, Goku says the classic "Hey, It's me, Goku!" and ruins the whole thing, quite frankly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if every planet had the same animals, but they were just shitty recolors of one another
> 
> anyways
> 
> the spacing here is major doodoo but it's nearly 3 am and I don't feel like fixing it but enjoy anyways
> 
> smooch

Lady luck was shining on you after all, you thought to yourself. You weren't quite in a place that could be considered 'civilization', however you found yourself in a place filled with nature and wildlife. A significantly better place to be in than a desert, at least. You quietly floated around to observe certain animals and terrain. How odd they looked. Back on your planet, much of the species there developed in a similar pattern; they evolved with some offensive and territorial mechanisms for defending themselves. However, the genus here appeared to be rather… harmless. 

You stared at one particular animal- one with horns, and a brown and white spotted coat. At least this one seemed well equipped for fighting in a sense. You stared, watching from a distance as it quenched itself from a river. You circled around it from above, more curious by the second. You decided to get a closer look, and finally touched the ground as gentle as you could- on the other side of the river.

Its ears perked up, and locked eyes with you.

"Hello." You greeted. It made no move to run away from you, and it didn't seem to express any other body signal as if it were going to run away. It only stared, with big rounded eyes. You found it cute.

"I'm Mint." You spoke again.

...Just in case it actually happened to speak any sort of language. Although it seemed it did not. It spared you another glance before going back to the water. You heard the quiet lapping as it drank, and you felt a pleasant breeze you hadn't stopped to think about before. You heaved a sigh- you were a lot more wound up than you thought to be. Your shoulders were tense. Well, your whole body was tense. But naturally anyone else would be, being put in your situation.

You looked back at the animal again, and wondering if it was truly as harmless as it looked. Maybe it could transform? Did it have a cutesy exterior to lure clueless prey in? 

Disregarding the potential danger, you slowly floated towards it. Its ears perked up once more and it looked slightly alarmed to see you inching closer, but it didn't move. You crossed the river- and it had yet to break eye contact, which was slightly unnerving, you'll give it that. 

Upon further inspection, the coat it donned looked to be a lot softer than you initially thought. You felt a strong urge to pet it. But the animal had yet to make a move. 

"You are… quite the opponent." You muttered. If it were truly the case that this animal were hiding its ill intent, you knew you could disintegrate it in mere seconds. However, you wanted to trust it. Just like you wanted it to trust you…

You slowly reached for its head with an open palm. 

It stared. 

It moved its head towards your hand and you unconsciously held in your breath. You readied your other hand just in case. 

It sniffed your hand. And huffed. It looked back up at you. It seemed almost disappointed you didn't have anything in your hand, almost. You patted it on the head as gently as you could, and it made no move to leave or snap otherwise. 

"The quality of your fur far exceeds my expectations. How pleasant. It's very soft." You commended it. You continued to rub its head, and it even closed its eyes. You were beyond thrilled. At least you gained someone's trust. How bittersweet.

"Hit! Hey, Hit!" Goku hissed from afar. Hit tried to ignore him, he really did. But Goku was getting progressively louder trying to get his attention. Jokingly telling Goku to 'approach this like an assassin would' was a mistake. The loaf was hard to miss as it was already, but here he stuck out like a sore thumb. The iconic orange gi wasn't doing him any favors either.

"Do you think they've noticed us?" Goku whispered again. Or at least, it was an attempt of a whisper, but he could only get the message across so quietly all while being several trees away. Hit glared at the saiyan in hopes that would convey his response. If the target didn't notice them standing behind the trees before, they definitely did now. They had to. 

_ Target _ , Hit thought with a shake of his head. Here he was thinking he was out here doing a job.

Speaking of.

Hit turned back from Goku to the target in mind. Their back was turned which made it all the more impossible to try and recognize any features. But Hit took note of the clothing. Baggy black hoodie. And baggy pants. The perfect shady outfit. This was definitely quite the shady character.

He couldn't be any more suspicious himself though, Hit mused.

"Pssttt." Hit looked back at Goku to see him staring quizzically at the target.

"What do you think they're doing with that deer?" 

Deer?

Hit peered past the tree again to see an animal that he somehow overlooked. A deer, was it? 

The shady figure seemed to be carefully approaching it, as if gauging whether or not the animal would attack them. Hit could make out a visible outstretched hand. Were they going to attack it? For food, perhaps?

Maybe he was too used to the brutalization of his own life and work, but he wasn't expecting some soft, light-hearted interaction between the shady individual and the animal. He watched as they pet it with a gentleness he wasn't too sure he could do himself. The animal seemed indifferent to being pet, yet did not move away. Then, Hit heard the individual speak, although he couldn't quite make out the words due to being so far away. Were they… talking to themself? 

"Hey, are they talking to themself or the deer? Isn't that kinda weird?"

Hit made a mental note to never partner up with Goku for anything ever again. 

Before Hit could even open his mouth to finally give Goku a response, a  _ 'Could you stay quiet for maybe like, five more minutes?' _

Goku had already started moving into the clearing towards the target. 

"Heya- OOF-!" Hit tackled him back into the bushes.

Your head violently whipped back as you heard someone speak to you, only to see a rustling of leaves but nobody actually there. The noise had been enough to scare your friend, and it took off without warning, leaving you in the dust.

"Hey, wait-!" 

It left. Faster than you thought it could run. You frowned. Turning back around to try and find whatever or whoever interrupted you. 

"Who's there?" You raised your voice. Truthfully, you were ready to take flight, not ready to risk any interaction in the case of some galactic patrolman or any other space deputy appearing. But that didn't mean you weren't going to go down without a fight if it really came down to it.

The bushes rustled violently. What the?

"It's me, Goku- mmf- Hit, would you stop?" 

...A talking bush with a dissociative identity disorder? Now this was rather incredulous, even for you. You had seen some things in your time, but not like this. 

Suddenly, someone tumbled out.

So maybe it wasn't a talking bush after all. You only felt a little disappointed. The person in question sat up as they giggled childishly; as if they got caught doing something they shouldn't have. Your eyes widened as another individual stood out of the bush. Their expression was as clear as day, vexed with a small side of embarrassment. All sorts of questions ran through your head. 

"Who are you two? Were you both tasked to be under surveillance for me? You're apart of the patrol, aren't you, here to try and turn me in-"

"Woah!" The bashful one interrupted you with a dramatic point. "Is that you,  _ Frieza _ ?" 

You stared disbelievingly at them. You believe your face could not look any more deadpan than it already is. 

"Frieza? I don't suppose you mean that psycho emperor, do you? Do I  _ look _ like him?" You held in yelling at him, but you could barely hold in the surprise and disdain in your voice. The (man?) scratched his head. 

"Well, on second thought, you definitely aren't him. But you're…" He stared at you in thought. Wait! He would assume you to be Frost next! Not good. Your eyes darted for openings around you to escape.

"Hey Hit, don't they kind of look like Frost? Hmm, but Frost was a bit shorter though, wasn't he?" 

You looked back at him in shock.

"You're speaking as if you've actually met the criminal." You said. The man laughed again. You weren't too sure if you found that annoying or not. 

"I mean, yeah, I have. He's a skilled fighter! I bet he'd be as powerful as Frieza if he trained a little bit more. He could definitely work a little on his hand to hand combat from what I've seen, although he can do some pretty sick moves with that tail of his..." He kept talking.

You tried to wrap his words around your head and register what he was saying. The other man seemed to be progressively disgruntled as the first one kept talking so unreservedly.

"Wait. Slow down- so you're not… you're not with the galactic patrolmen? You're not here to try and turn me in?" You said slowly. 

"Huh? Why would we? Have you done something bad?" The man squinted at you.

"No, no!" You said that a lot more loudly than you'd like to admit. 

"It's just that this is the point in time where I'm… making myself scarce, so to speak. Every patrolman thus far has assumed I'm Frost. So essentially, I'm being chased around." You explained. 

"Ohh. That sounds horrible!" He frowned, as if genuinely upset by hearing that. You hadn't realized it, but your heart had been running a mile a minute. Your fists were clenched so hard they were going white. Ki was balling up in them unconsciously. Seeing how this peaceful interaction had been going so far, you forced yourself to take a deep breath to calm down. 

"Yes. So I've been… traveling around for awhile now." You said.

"Hmm… so why don't you just tell the patrol that you're not Frost?" The man questioned. You chuckled dryly. 

"Easier said than done," you removed your hood. You weren't entirely trusting of these two, but they already knew you were an icejin. You wanted to feel more of the forest breeze anyway. "Whether I'm Frost or not, I'm apart of the Frieza race nonetheless. They'll want me regardless. We've got the worst reputation, as I'm sure you already apparently seemed to have acquainted yourself with." You said.

"Their bias is understandable, but I just wish I could get them to understand, we're not all bad…" You muttered. 

The man nodded. "I see. Then… I'll just have to tell them myself!" He stood up quickly. You blinked at him in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

He looked at you with a charming grin. 

"If you have someone else tell them that you're not a bad guy, then they can leave you alone, right?" 

You were baffled at the simplicity of his words and idea. 

"Well, I guess you wouldn't be wrong, but it's much more complex than just going up to them and-"

"Alright then, it's settled!" 

He outstretched his hand. 

"I'm Goku, nice to meet you!" He smiled, waiting for… something. 

You stared down at his hand, more confused than you've ever been in your entire life. You were still trying to process what he was saying if you were being honest. 

"I am… Mint." You said while staring at his outstretched hand still. 

"It's a handshake- you know what, forget about it- oh! I nearly forgot!"

He gestured to the other man. You internally reeled back in surprise. You forgot the other man was even here! He was so quiet, his presence had simply escaped your vision and your mind. How dangerous. 

You peer at him, realizing how tall he was. Or at least, how much taller he was compared to you. His hands were stuck inside his pockets, and his outfit said all there was to know: shady.

You guess you couldn't really say much about being shady though with how you looked and all. 

When you finally glanced up to the face of the purple figure, you found red eyes scrutinizing your entire being. It was unnerving, but you challenged his look and stared right back at him. You had practice with the animal, you could do this…

He looked away without saying a word. Victory.

"This is Hit." The talkative man who referred to himself as Goku said. 

"He's always quiet like this, don't worry, it's not you. He's just a little  _ shy _ , that's all-  _ ow _ ! What is with you today man?" 

You blinked, and Hit was elbowing Goku in the stomach. But he was… much farther away. There was no way he could have came up to Goku that fast in that time where you blinked- 

"Well, anyways, we came over here to see if you want to spar with us!" 

You hardly had the time to think about what had just happened before Goku was hitting you with thing after thing again and again.

"After all, you did come on Earth with a huge energy reading, and nobody on Earth really has all that powerful energy, so I knew you had to be someone strong! That's when me and Hit came over here to see who came to dropped by, just in case, y'know it was someone bad or something. Oh, but you don't seem to be bad. Even though every time I've met someone from Frieza's race they've all kinda stabbed me somehow, like, literally-"

"Spar?" You echoed his first statement.

"Oh, yeah!" He gleamed. "Just to see how strong you are. You fight, right?"

You scratched your head. 


	3. Hit From (Right behind you!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spar with Goku, and he ends up offering you a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if nothing seemed coherent, it's 3 am again lol
> 
> 3 am tingz 
> 
> Also, how to storybuild?  
> bruh  
> Just  
> How to write tbh?

"I mean, I guess I can fend for myself in a fight if that answers your query-" You started to speak before Goku clasped his hands together excitedly. 

"Alright then! Let's fight!"

"But why are we fighting each other exactly?" You sputtered, putting up your arms as if he was going to immediately start attacking.

"You know, for training! I'm always fighting to get stronger. So I have to fight lots of strong people!" Goku explained. 

"Just  _ why _ though? Is there something you need to protect?" You asked. The man tapped his fingers to his chin in thought.

"Not really."

You always considered yourself to be perceptive, but this man was just… downright confusing. Either way, you found him easy to engage with and talk to. Even if every sentence he spoke felt like some weird slap to the face, so to speak.

"Well…" You finally responded, too busy in thought. "I guess a spar wouldn't hurt. After all, I can't keep running away like this! This will be salubrious for the both of us!" Goku smiled brightly. 

"That's the spirit!" He cheered.

_...What does salubrious mean? _ He thought.

Your lips twitched into a smile. His warm personality was infectious. 

"I'd like to declare that I am rather rusty, though." You admitted, embarrassed. Goku assured you that it was fine, and you both situated yourself in fighting positions. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hit, who still hadn't said anything since the two had rolled out of the bush. He stared right back at you with an impassive expression. He didn't seem like the shy type. He seemed more akin to be private and unobtrusive. Which was… fine. You weren't planning to intrude into his private life anyway.

"Okay Mint! Are you ready?" Goku asked. You nodded. 

"Then, here I come!" He exclaimed. Your body stiffened on instinct as he threw his body forward- quicker than you anticipated-! You set your arms up for a frontal guard but felt a sharp pain as he had rapidly moved behind you and struck you squarely in the back. It stung miserably.

You quickly threw your hands on the ground and caught yourself and flipped back right on your feet. You held one hand to your chest as you gathered up ki in your other hand, letting it center right on your finger. 

Goku immediately sprung forward up to you again, and this time you were more prepared, and you predicted where he planned to attack you from (a left hook, from the right!) And instinctively chopped the air. 

It hit him square on the neck as he shifted right where you predicted he'd be, and he made an 'ack!' sound as he slammed into the ground. You take advantage of his surprised state to release the ki you'd been building up on your finger, not quite enough ki to impale his actual skin, but enough to send him flying.

"Not baaa-ad!" He shouted as he was sent away. You grinned, feeling your blood rapidly pumping through your system as you let your ki free and flowing. You took flight in Goku's direction.

\- 

You were surprised you were still alive at this point. You weren't too sure how you didn't feel Goku's ki earlier, with how unbelievably powerful he was. 

Then again, you were distracted by the cute animal, but that was  _ not _ the point. 

His blows left you staggering, and you were on the defensive for most of the match. However, your natural intuitive mind for maneuvers and prediction gave you a good edge on him, at least.

"Alright!" That may have been the tenth time Goku had said 'alright' but you were too busy struggling to catch your breath to make fun of him for it.

"I think it's about time we both get serious." His expression darkened. Eh?

"Huh?" It was his turn to look confused.

"Y'know!" He huffed.

"It's time that we both transform! Show each other our real strengths?" He waved his arms. You blinked slowly, as if that would help you somehow understand. 

"I don't think I understand." You said honestly. His expression of bewilderment was a little funny, but somewhat concerning. 

"Transform!" He waved his arms even more. "Into your final form! Or golden, even! Like Frieza?" Your mind clicked with realization. Ohhhhhh.

"Oh." You scratched a cheek with your finger, looking away awkwardly. 

"Glad you finally get it!" Goku gave you a thumbs up.

"And since you do, I'll show you one of my powered up forms!-" Before you could say anything, he was already powering up. The ground shook beneath you, and you had nearly lost balance. You looked down to regain your footing, you looked back up, and unexpectedly, you were staring at a blond headed man with teal eyes.

"Gah! What the hell?" You startled, abruptly squawking that out. You could hear a chuckle, but it wasn't from Goku. You look off at Hit, whose face was still impossibly indifferent. 

"Yeah, so this is my Super Saiyan form, and-" 

"Holy shit!" You'd never been so informal in your life before, but your adrenaline was causing all sorts of irregularities for you- 

"You're a saiyan?!" You exclaimed. How moronic! Of course he was. That would explain the urge for battle, his physical features, the innate experience for fighting! It was fairly obvious in hindsight. Even you knew that the saiyans on planet Sadala, as generous and kind as they were, really loved to fight. 

"Well, yeah! I'm a saiyan. But I never grew up on planet Vegeta. Which I guess is a good thing, because the planet was kind of blown up anyway…" You cringed.

"A planet blown to smithereens no thanks to Frieza, I presume?" He nodded. 

"Not that it matters now! I just wanna see your transformations!" You blanched. 

"About that." You awkwardly chuckled. He looked at you, perplexed at your audacity to keep talking rather than just transform. 

"I don't… I can't… transform?" You stumbled through your words. 

The flummoxed look on his face was humorous, you'd give him that. You'd never seen someone with such bugged out eyes before.

Minus actual bugs…

" _ What! _ " The shock of it all even made him detransform. Good, that form scared the hell out of you. You'd probably be pummeled into tenderized meat. 

"What do you mean you can't transform?! You're super strong and everything!!" He waved his arms dramatically.

"Oh, well, thanks for the compliment." You frowned. 

"But I feel like I don't amount to much compared to you, Goku." He mirrored your frown with more of a pouty look to it. 

"There's so much untapped potential there, I just know it! There's  _ no _ way you don't know how to transform!" Goku tapped his chin in thought. 

"I've just never been able to acquire any form beyond this one," you pointed to yourself. "but I'm quite alright with that, really-"

"Alright, it's decided!" Goku put his fist in his palm. 

Oh, gods. "Decided?" You inquired. 

"Hit and I will take you under our wings!" Goku declared happily. 

Finally, he broke.

You looked at Hit as his face finally shifted out of its indifference as he stared at Goku with a shocked look of his own. Goku paid no mind to him, however. 

"We can train you to get stronger, and teach you all sorts of things! Maybe you can even end up learning to transform!" He winked with a thumbs up. You were still trying to think about his initial suggestion. Him and… Hit? You peered back at the shady man again. He drilled holes into the back of the saiyan's head, as if desperately trying to get his attention without actually saying anything. 

"You…  _ and _ Hit?" You repeated your thought.

"Yeah, why not! I get to spar, you get the training experience, and Hit gets to hang out with little ol' me! Right, Hit?" Your face blanked as you willed yourself not to laugh. Hit's face looked incredulously baffled at Goku's suggestion, and it had no right being so humorous. 

"You'll say yes, won't you?" Goku turned back to you. 

"I'm… not too sure." You said. 

"While I did now just come to recognize that I'm severely dissatisfied with my current state of being and wish to train more, I'm still rather concerned with the galactic patrol being on my case…" You explained. Goku hmm'ed. 

"Also," you added, and nodded towards Hit, "Mr. Talkative over here doesn't seem too keen on that plan of yours." That got a laugh out of the saiyan, but Hit didn't seem to care to follow up on that response. 

"That's okay! Like I said, I can totally get that galactic patrol situation set straight myself!" He patted his chest, as if to indicate some promise. 

"As for Hit… he'll tag along for sure. Right, Hit?" 

Hit's stare progressively became more deadpan. You chuckled, and turned back to Goku.

"How do I know I can trust you?" You were straight to the point. 

He grinned. 

"You don't, but you should!" 

...Oh, what the hell. Everything up to this point had been a spontaneous roll for a lucky break, why stop now? 

"Alright. That's fair." You shrugged. 

"I'm in." You decided. "Thank you for taking care of me." You gave him a formal bow. He cheekily bowed back to you.

Maybe the gods were on your side for once after all.


End file.
